Notes of Endearment
by xAvenging Angelx
Summary: It took four letters, a roll of duct tape, and a bad accent when he finally got the courage to ask her out.


**Notes of Endearment  
**_By xAvenging Angelx_

_**Disclaimer:** I can only dream of owning Gakuen Alice... _

* * *

_Roses are red_  
_Violets ain't blue  
__But hey!  
__You're still kinda cute._

_**- Your admirer**_

If I could pick any moment to let out a scream, it would be now. However, I couldn't as it was in the middle of English and a girl randomly shrieking wasn't exactly classified as normal behavior. I sighed, not knowing whether to feel flattered and appreciate this note or feel completely horrified. The offending crumpled up note stayed in my lap as I stole glance up at Narumi's lesson of the Odyssey, so he wouldn't call on me because I looked too zoned out.

I felt a poke at my side, ''ey Perms."

Rolling my eyes, I replied dryly, "Koko, just because you wear black skinny jeans and neon colored Nike shoes doesn't mean that you're ghetto. A simple 'hey' would be sufficient."

Ignoring my request and feeling offended at my statement, the guy smiled goofily. His hand went over to smooth his spiky sandy brown hair, but I didn't know how he could manage that as like I said… It's spiked up. His eyes shifted over to the note in my lap and pointed at it with a questionable look on his face.

"Just read it, Cereal," I shoved the note at him.

His eyes narrowed down at the nickname that escaped from my lips, "Hey! My name isn't Cereal, Perms."

"And mine isn't Perms, stupid," I shot back.

"Whatever, princess," he rolled his eyes good-naturedly and then they turned back to read the note that I had received.

Seconds later, chortles of snickers came from my left my side. My eyes looked over at him curiously, wanting to know what his initial thoughts were. Apparently, as curiosity killed the cat, I really wished I hadn't wondered what his thoughts were.

"Isn't he a keeper?" Koko laughed at me.

"Shut up! His stupid poem didn't even rhyme!" I looked at him with a glare written on my face.

"It's somewhat there," Koko shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "although, according to Mr. Right, it does."

"Shut up!"

"But then agaaaaain. How do we know that it's even a boy?" Koko continued with his mockery of my note.

"Because I'm pretty sure that no girl in this class goes that way," I replied.

"Luna is bi, and you never know about Hotaru… I mean, she's so mean and distant to the opposite sex and aren't teenagers supposed to be raging with hormones? Besides, Mikan is always all over her! OH MY GOD! Maybe those two have some forbidden lesbian relationsh--! Ow! What's that for?!" Koko hissed at me as he rubbed the side of his calf, the first thing that I kicked.

"If Hotaru hears that, you'd be dead," I responded back with a lazy grin. I couldn't wait to tattle on him; Hotaru would be absolutely furious!

He shrugged, "It's not like she'd ever know…"

"Think again, Cereal."

"Then I'll just counter back with that one time that you… Umm…" Koko scratched the top of his head as I mentally snickered, "Well… I'm not sure yet! But! It'll be ten times worse than what I said!"

"Alright."

"I got it! What about that one time that you stole her camera because you were trying to get pictures of Natsume for free?" Koko slammed his hand on the desk as his memory of me doing something that Hotaru wouldn't exactly be pleased about finally hit him.

"Mr. Yome. Do you have any comments to share with the class?" Narumi asked. Koko obviously had attracted the attention of the class. Every head was swiveled to face the two of us. Hotaru Imai seemed to be annoyed at our disruption, Mikan seemed oblivious as she fought with Natsume per usual, Ruka just peered at us, and Luna was busy filing her nails, sighing. Wait…

I didn't know that she was in English honors! Whoa! That's amazing.

A boyish grin appeared on the spiky haired kid's face as he replied back easily, "Actually yeah… You see, Surmire--"

My hand clapped over his mouth. I smiled tightly as I questioned as sweetly as I could, "Mr. Narumi… Do you mind if I can have some duct tape?"

The violet-eyed teacher's eyebrow shot up questionably. I inferred from his reaction what his question would be and answered, "I want to tape Koko's big mouth shut so that he won't disturb me listening to your… Erm… Wonderful lesson."

The teacher laughed as he waved his hand in dismal of his initial suspicion, "Go ahead. My professor in college used to tell his students that silence is golden. You can find it in my left drawer, third form the bottom. Have fun."

"Thanks," I grinned at the teacher as Koko looked at me petrified. My face turned to face that boy, evil glinted from my eyes. English was the best class ever. Hands down.

* * *

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Mikan cooed as she handed me back the note. I offered her a half-smile, still a little discontented with the crumpled up piece of paper. I mean, it's not that I didn't like being admired, but that note was just… Weird. Her hazel eyes looked at me with a sparkle of amusement and happiness.

"Are you kidding me?" Hotaru injected her opinion of the note with a jeer, "Not only is he a cheap-ass for writing on friggin' crumpled notebook paper and thinking up of the crappiest poem in the history of poems, but he also didn't think of getting you something that involved spending money. I say, don't even get involved. I mean, really? Blue and cute? A kindergartener could do better."

"Hey! Don't hate on him, Hotaru!" Mikan whined, "It's the thought that counts."

"Please, Mikan," Hotaru scoffed, "People who say that are either cheap, stupid, or lazy. In your case, it's all of the above. But that's beside the point. If this _supposed_ person even cared about Surmire, they would've known that she's a girl, and girls like stuff with a value of money."

"Paper isn't free you know," Mikan retorted.

"It isn't exactly expensive either."

Mikan frowned, "I still think that it's cute."

"I still think it's a bunch of bull."

"Hotaru!"

"Hell, even YOU can rhyme. This just proves the level of intellect that this guy has."

Mikan huffed, "Someone's being a poo. But it's a semi-rhyme! It's close enough."

"Close only counts in the game of horseshoes," Hotaru glanced at Mikan before taking a nacho from her lunch tray and giving it a weary look. I smirked at the conversation that they had and at the fact that the Ice Queen turned a bit green at the thought of almost eating school lunch. If anyone thought that I was refined, they hadn't have met Hotaru. Believe me, at least I can stomach the cafeteria's food.

"Well, thanks for all of your insights on my note," I interrupted before they could continue to squabble once again, "But my lunch shift is over and now I have to leave you both. Bye."

"Bye Surmire!" Mikan waved vigorously as her acknowledgement of my departure and gave me a quick hug, "Good luck with Mister Admirer!"

Hotaru gave me a nod of acknowledgement and pushed over her tray of untouched food towards me, "Throw this away on your way out."

I smiled as I started to retrieve the tray, Mikan snatched it away form my reach before I could get it. The brunette started to scold the Ice Queen, "Hotaru! You can't waste food like that!"

"I can and I will."

"I refuse to let you!"

And at that, I departed from my wacko pair of friends.

* * *

_I love you  
__You might love me  
__We could start  
__One big family_

_**- Your admirer**_

If the first message made me want to yelp in surprise, this one took the cake and definitely made me want to commit suicide. No lie.

What the hell was this guy _or girl_ thinking?! My fist slammed against my locker, closing it shut. I folded up the note and shoved it into my purse. Following those activities that I did, my hands flew up to rub my temples. Today was the weirdest day ever. Why was I acting like a PMS-ing bitch? Those reactions from me were completely crossing the line of overreacting.

But, I couldn't help it. The vibes that I received from the notes were… Odd. Just something about them made me suspicious, but I couldn't lay a finger on it.

A thump on my back and a cheerful male greeting came at me.

I looked up from my massage to glare up at my best friend, also known as the world-class-idiot. Growling, I hissed, "What do you want?"

"Well, seeing that the hallways are almost completely deserted and our sixth period class is downstairs, I thought that I might let you know that you're going to have to run if you don't want to be late."

I groaned, "Jinno is next period, right?"

"Aye, lil' lassie."

Today was not my day, besides English where I got to tape Koko's mouth shut. God, I was asking for a death wish by almost being late to Jinno's class. Jinno had to be the number one scariest man in the universe.

Gripping my bag, I started to hurry to the nearest staircase and glanced over my shoulder, "You aren't Scottish, Koko."

"I was trying to be a pirate," he called back with a chuckle as he sauntered away in the opposite direction that I was heading in. I waved off why he would walk in a different direction since this staircase led to a shortcut to Jinno's classroom. Oh well, I needed to save myself first. No offense to Koko or anything… He would've done the exact same.

"Wait! Surmire hold on! I need to catch up to you!" Koko scurried behind my trail. I smirked. Dearest Koko, you never fail to amuse me.

* * *

_Te quiero  
__Je t'adore  
__I just simply love you_

_**- Your admirer**_

"Fuck you," I hissed at the inanimate object as I crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it on the ground. Slamming my locker once again, I felt a flash of déjà vu. Didn't I have a reaction extremely close to one like this one? I shrugged as I shoved my gym uniform into my purse.

Koko laughed at my reaction and made an 'tsk' sound with his tongue, "No profanity usage, Miss Shouda! And you should know by now that littering is a horrid thing to do."

"I hate you. Just shut up," I glared at the spiky haired kid.

"Aw. Detention isn't so bad," Koko patted my back and offered me a sympathetic smile.

My dirty look never wavered on my face, "Oh really? We got into class two seconds before the bell and you screwed us up with that stupid teacher! I show you the note that I got from the "secret admirer" and you start LAUGHING out loud. Everyone knows that Mr. Jinno doesn't tolerate laughter! To make it even worst, you drag ME into getting a detention with you."

"As I said before, detention isn't so bad. And besides, the note sounded like some messed up version of one of barney's song. How could I not make fun of it?" the brunette replied back easily as we both made our ways to our gym class. We walked down the staircase and pass the cafeteria.

I rolled my eyes as he continued his commentary that got cut off from Mr. Jinno, "He just got upgraded from the keeper to the Sick-Perv Creeper Keeper. Anyways, when you get your first kid, would you mind naming it after me?"

"Why not?" I glanced at him coldly as my reply to him grew sarcastic, "When Koko Junior asks me about his namesake, I'll just go, 'Oh. I named you after this man that I once knew. He was a jerk and very mean spirited to me, so I killed him before I graduated from high school. That's right Koko Junior, mommy is a convict.'"

"Oh that hurts so bad, Surmire," Koko mocked me as he drew an imaginary tear from the corner of his eye using his index finger and dragged his finger down to his cheek.

"Watch it," I snapped.

Ignoring my command, he drawled, "I feel bad for your kid. You'll scare him shitless if you phrase it like that. You should be like 'your namesake came from this amazingly talented and funny man named Koko. He was my best best friend ever, and I never ever thought of killing him.'"

"I'm not lying to my child!"

"But you have to agree that I am amazingly talented," Koko persisted.

"Yeah! At being annoying," I retorted back.

He snickered at me as he opened the gym door for me. Before he left my side to go into the boys' locker, he called out, "You know, we've been talking about your child for two straight minutes right?"

The people behind us gaped at me, their eyes turned from Koko's sniggering face to my stomach. Rolling my eyes at the underclassmen, "I'm not pregnant. I swear it to the holy bible."

"But Surmire, aren't you an atheist?" Koko squeaked out with a mock childish wide-eyed look. He only said that to get a stir of reactions, which he did. Chatter upon the underclassmen started to go on around both Koko and I.

"One of these days, I swear I'm going to kill you," I muttered under my breath.

In return I got laughter, "But you love me and my twisted humor too much to do that."

"That's what you think."

He glanced at me aghast and I smirked. Finally! I got the last laugh. Err… The last smirk!

* * *

I had nothing better to do than to mouth out, _'I hate you,'_ across the room from me. The recipient of my loathing paid no heed as his left hand scribbled furiously on a sheet of paper. His eyebrows were furrowed, creating a caterpillar from his intense concentration. I wondered what he was working so hard on. I had absolutely nothing to do from the fact that I actually finished my homework during study hall and didn't use it as wastefully as him and the rest of the boys in it did.

Jinno sat at his desk, glancing up from his paperwork, "Miss Shouda. This is detention, not daydreaming class. Get to work!"

I bit my tongue from an easy retort that I could've lashed back at him. However, he was strict and I wasn't headstrong like Mikan.

Quietly, I opened up my textbook and stared at it. Wonderful, I get to pretend to read a textbook instead of doing fun activities like go shopping, watch Friends, play Facebook games, or even bake brownies and give it to a shelter for the homeless. Anything was better than being stuck in detention with Koko and Scary Man.

The small text of black words against a starch white paper made me let out a yawn. No, Surmire, no. You could not fall asleep in detention.

I flipped a page… And another… And another.

"Miss Shouda. You cannot possibly be reading that fast," Jinno shot me another dirty look from his desk.

"Sorry," I mumbled with not an ounce of sincerity behind the words.

Koko sniggered from across the room.

"What do you find so funny, Mr. Yome?"

"Nothing. Sorry, Mr. Jinno."

"Mm," Jinno grunted in response. Oh, so you can grunt in acknowledgement in Koko's apology, but not mine? I mean. I know I didn't mean my sorry, but Koko had that exact tone of insincerity too! Stupid teacher.

Fifteen more minutes passed and we were finally able to be dismissed. Gathering up our things at a quick pace, both Cocoa Puffs and I left the room. I sped walked. Who honestly wanted to stay in school longer than necessary?

A tap on my shoulder, Koko was grinning ear to ear, "I got something to present you if you don't mind."

Narrowing my eyes down in suspicion, "Okay…"

"Here," he thrust a folded up piece of paper into my hand and continued walking. I stopped in my tracks to read it.

_Hey Perms._

_I hope you realized that today was April's Fool.  
__Haha! I gotcha! Not once, but multiple times!  
__But I still love you.  
__Wanna be my girlfriend?_

_Circle yes or no_

_**(: Koko**_

"KOKOROYOMI!" I exploded as the male figure walking in front of me started to sprint away with laughter.

Chasing after him, I heard him belt out the remix of that Barney song, "I LOVE YOU! YOU MIGHT LOVE ME! We could start one big family!"

Oh. That boy had the weirdest ways of asking someone out. And he was going to be dead meat.

* * *

**Notes:** I have to thank Janica for coming up with the Gakuen Alice Secret Santa idea and Mimi for hosting it. You both are amazing! I'm truely sorry that a lot of people couldn't join in because it was a spur of the moment thought. Howver, I hope that next year, our G.A.S.S will launch off with a lot more people. ( :

Morever, I want to dedicate this to our retired **Heartbroken Confession** as this was her request. Well, Merry Christmas Jai! I hope you enjoyed it because if not... I don't know... I'll think of a threat later.

Anyways, to those who celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas to all! And to those who don't, you just don't know what you're missing. (Joking, joking!) Well, I just wish you all a great day and a wonderful new year as it's slowly approaching. : )

(P.S I hope that all of you caught the edge of sarcasm in my title).


End file.
